Shadow's Quest for Orange Juice
by thehirst77
Summary: Shadow cannot find any orange juice, but he really wants some, he is given help by plenty who used to be foes but could it be possible that Dr Eggman is not behind this one?


**Shadow's Quest for Orange Juice**

**METAL CITY, 1:47PM**

Shadow left the shop in his usually disappointed fashion when they could not get him any orange juice. But this day in particular he didn't go to the shop he always got it from. He had tried that very early in the morning. He had been searching for orange juice for 7 hours now and that was the last food and drink shop in Metal City. Nobody could get him any orange juice. They had everything else though, even coconut juice.

"Why doesn't anyone have any DAMN orange juice?!" he shouted, furious that he had to leave so early that morning, and for nothing. Sonic was running by before he noticed the distressed black hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, want this?" he said, showing some apple juice in his hand. It was a pure white carton some pictures of apples on it. It was branded "Maria's Fruit Juices"

"No Sonic, I hate apple juice. Orange juice is what I want. It's been harder to find than that damn fourth chaos emerald." Shadow replied, as calmly as he could. He looked around Sonic at some holographic advertisements, hoping there would be some explanation to the shortage of his favourite beverage. No such luck.

"Hey Shadow, Amy opened up a cocktail bar, just down Mission Street, maybe she might have some? I gotta go, but tell me if you find any!" Sonic said, and just as usual, he was gone.

"Hmmmm." Shadow thought. "I might just try that."

He made his way down to Mission Street, while still paying attention to the holographic advertisements, in hope he would still find the answer.

**CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY, 2:03PM**

Sitting on Vector's desk in his large office was a small document. The document was a very light brown colour but was not like usual documents given to them. It contained a letter, it read

"Dear Chaotic Detective Agency,

I am writing to inform you that there has been an alarming shortage in our orange supplies. On the 25th of this month we closed our fields for the night and when we came back the following morning all of our oranges were gone. There were 250 in the fields the night that they were stolen. We are hoping you will be able to find the culprit so we can take them to justice.

Yours sincerely

Rebecca Vindell, CEO of Maria's Fruit Juices."

Vector finished reading, looked around at Charmy and Espio. Then put the letter in a drawer at his desk.

"WE ARE THE CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY! NOT CHAOTIC!" He shouted. It took Charmy and Espio by surprise.

"WHEN WILL THESE STUPID PEOPLE GET IT RIGHT? AHHH"

He sat back and took a bite of a sandwich. Very few have fish sandwiches with buffalo but it was his favourite stress relieving snack. It made him calm down almost instantly. Espio left the room while Charmy tried to look like he was doing something productive by searching through the new cabinets around the office.

**AMY'S COCKTAIL BAR, 2:11PM**

The entrance to Amy's bar was very nice. The building was also a bar previously but most of the things inside were taken when it closed down. It featured leather booths with large tables, big enough to have an eight player game of poker. The bar had plenty of popular drinks and even stocked some of Maria's fruit juices. Amy was wiping some glasses and was just about to hang it up when she saw Shadow. The glass fell and shattered easily into more than 20 pieces.

"Sha…Shadow! Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. At least he didn't think so, it had been so long since he saw her last.

"Hello Amy…do you have any orange juice?" Shadow asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't been able to get any, my supplier." She replied, in a truly apologetic manner, she almost looked sad that she couldn't help him.

"Alright…thank you anyway Amy." Shadow was remarkably calm given the situation. Internally, he was in a state of despair. It was almost the only feeling he had ever felt. But the only other time it was quite like this was when a young girl died on the A.R.K

He left the bar disappointed again, and as he turned there was a loud voice from above

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked up, unaware of who it was in the sun so he jumped back quickly, and readied himself for battle. But he stopped when he realized who it was. Rouge the Bat had come to see him. She landed a few feet away from him. She through him a white carton. It was what he'd been searching for.

MARIA'S FRUIT JUICES

CLASSIC ORANGE JUICE

The words on the carton never pleased him more. He ripped open the carton and guzzled it away like it was the last thing he would ever do. Rouge never even got time to say what she wanted to say before he opened it.

"That's a present from the Doctor. He wants to see you as soon as possible. Follow me." She said after he had finished.

"I was wondering if the Doctor had something behind the disappearance of the orange juice. I don't know what he would want them for but if it means some answers then I have to see him." Shadow thought.

And he followed Rouge to Dr Eggman's base.


End file.
